


Emperor Ren

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood and Gore, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.Kylo Ren comes back to you from destroying the resistance and wants to let off some steam.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110
Kudos: 19





	Emperor Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.   
> Enjoy!

You had been missing him and worrying about him since he left the Supremacy and it had been days. You were pacing your room and getting so worked up that when the doors opened you jumped,

“Where have you been!? You’ve-” You couldn’t finish the sentence though, Kylo had strode towards you across the room and grabbed you by the back of the head, pulling you into him. His lips crushed against yours and his mouth opened, you felt his tongue press into your mouth. His lips were working over yours in a bruising pace and you tried to match his enthusiasm as you could taste blood mixed with his spit. His teeth caught your bottom lip between his, sucking your lip into his mouth. When he released you, he pulled away and you finally got a good look at him. Kylo was beat up, his hair was a mess, he was dirty, blood smeared across his cheek, his lip was split but there was a glint in his eye,

“Its over,” he breathed, “The resistance is destroyed. Nothing stands in my way now.” He took a deep breath and you realized it was the first time he had gotten to say it, it was the first time he truly believed it. Your heart thudded faster in your chest, the thought of him destroying the resistance, truly becoming who he was meant to be sent a jolt of excitement through your body. His eyes were dark with lingering rage, and now lust. Before you could speak, before you could do anything more his hand tightened in your hair and he pulled your head back. He leaned in close, needing to bend over you. His dark brown, nearly black eyes worked over your face, taking in the details. You knew he was sensing your thoughts, but you weren’t hiding them from him so what did it matter?

“You like that, dont you? The idea of me destroying them? It’s got your filthy cunt wet, hasn’t it? You’re turned on because of this…” He said it as if it was shocking. It was far from it.

“You are too.” You said back, your voice quiet and warm like honey, contrasting his cold as iron accusations. His lip curled and he let out his breath as a short, “unf” sort of noise. His body was pressed against yours and you could feel his erection in his trousers, it pushed into your crotch and you pressed your hips up towards it. He stepped back, his hand still in your hair and he dragged you towards his desk,

“Bend over,” he instructed when you reached it. When you didn’t move he shoved you down hard against it, the side of your face pressed against the cool, shiny black surface. His hands shoved your skirt up and his knee pushed between your legs, pushing them open. He kept one hand on your back, keeping you pressed down while his other hand worked your underwear down. “Filthy girl,” he said, you could feel his gloved fingers trailing along the outer lips of your pussy, stroking in a gentle way that made you shiver. You could feel his eyes traveling down your ass and looking at your pussy as his fingers explored your pussy. The course leather was rough against your folds and you pressed your hips backwards towards his hand. You twitched as one finger pressed into your lips, making them part just a little to accept his finger. The gloved finger flicked over your clit, sending a shockwave from your pussy up through the rest of you body. Then you heard the sound of something that sent another shock through you, this time of fear.

He had unclipped his lightsaber, you shivered and you felt him move it, closer and closer to you. He had never done anything like this before and suddenly you were terrified. Before you had time to linger over the thought you felt the cold hilt of it against your pussy.

“I could fuck you with the weapon that destroyed so many of them.” He said, his voice dark but restrained. “Is that what you want?” he asked. You whimpered and found yourself pressing yourself back towards it. His other hand left your back and reached down, helping part your pussy lips, spreading it open as he pressed the lightsaber forward. You could feel it, insisting on entrance to your body, slowly pushing into you. It was freezing cold and too big, huge. It opened you and felt like it would break you. Each ridge and rivet sent shock through your body. Your pussy was soaked and aching as he pressed another few centimeters into you, your walls contracting, spasming as you longed for more and wanted it out at the same time.

“Oh Kylo! Please! I want _you”_ You managed to moan.

“What makes you think you should get me when you’re cunt is soaked for my weapon? Why should I give you my cock?” He growled.

“Please…I want _you_ to feel good. I want your cum.” You whined. You heard him grunt and suddenly the saber was tugged out of you hard, leaving you clenching around nothing. Kylo’s hand returned to your hair and he tugged it back so you stood up and then his hands were at your hips, his fingers digging into your skin. He flipped you around and sat you up onto the desk,

“Open your legs, slut.” He said. His eyes moving over your face.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” You said, knowing that always made him need you even more. His hand shot out and grabbed your face in his hand,

“Emperor.” He corrected. You stared into his eyes, shocked, excited and needy.

“Yes, Emperor.” You said, you pulled your legs open, leaning back on the desk. He worked his pants open until his cock was free. With one thrust he was all the way inside you and your eyes rolled back into your head, your mouth hanging open, unable to make a sound. His hips found a relentless, beating pace. You tilted your head down to watch as his cock entered you, coming away soaked in your wetness and then shoved back it. You could feel his width splitting you open, breaking you down. Your breathing was so hard you were practically panting. He grunted with each thrust into you, his mouth open sometimes, his teeth gritted together others.

“Take your Emperor’s cock like the good little slut you are.” He snarled, his hand reached out and he grabbed your throat, his fingers pressing into your wind pipe, choking you, making it impossible to speak. His cock slammed into you, it ached in every way, good, bad, it made you need more but you couldn’t beg for it. When he released your throat it was only long enough for you to gasp out,

“I’m your good little slut! Please keep-” He closed off your wind pipe again and you garbled a desperate moan. You felt tingles spread across your pussy, like phantom fingers stroking against your clit, teasing it. With a spasm of excitement you realized he was using the force to stroke painfully slow circles around your clit. You gasped for air and Kylo watched as your face turned red, his hips not stopping their movements. He was becoming unwound though, you could see it in the wildness of his eyes and the sudden jerky quality of his thrusts. He released your throat and gave you a sharp slap across the face,

“Good, are you going to cum around my cock?” he asked as he continued to use the Force against your clit, stroking over it now, flicking fingers that weren’t really there across it. You nodded,

“Oh stars! Yes! Kylo! Please.” You begged, he growled deep within his chest and his cock slammed into you, deep inside. You were teetering on the edge but the feeling of hot jets of his cum spurting inside of you and a simple flick of The Force over your clit shoved you right over. Pleasure sent shocks all over your body, you tensed up, sitting all the way up, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Ohhh Kylo! Oh, yes…yes…” You moaned. He gasped and clutched at your sides, holding himself into you. You tried to catch your breath as you came back to reality. He pulled away from you but then reached out and cupped your cheek,

“Good girl,” He breathed.

“Anything for you, Emperor Ren.” You said sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
